


Stolen Free

by Eyl (Starstreak)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak/pseuds/Eyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really think I'm going to keep this quiet?" Peter's tone had turned menacing now, his voice almost a growl. "I may have helped you in the past, because I thought you could change, but not this time. This time you're going back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Free

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of child abuse, future violence/gore.  
> No swear words, no slash, no romance whatsoever.
> 
> Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money off it.

Peter clenched his hands into fists, emotions warring inside him. Fear, worry, and disappointment were all there, but the anger that made his fingers dig painfully into his palms was the most dominant.  
"I can't believe you did this."  
Neal looked upset, almost hurt, at Peter's words. "Peter, you don't understand. It's not what you think--"  
"I don't want to hear it, Neal!" Peter's voice had risen to a yell. He stopped himself and clamped his mouth shut a moment, trying to get his anger under control.  
"Peter... please--"  
Peter cut him off, this time speaking in a more controlled tone. "I can't save you this time, Neal. You're going back. And it will be for a heck of a lot longer than four years."  
"Peter..." Neal locked eyes with Peter, as if trying to make him understand. "The FBI doesn't know yet. I can fix this. We can fix this. And we can take those criminals down, for good! Everyone wins!"  
"You really think I'm going to keep this quiet?" Peter's tone had turned menacing now, his voice almost a growl. "I may have helped you in the past, because I thought you could change, but not this time. This time you're going back."  
Now Neal did look hurt. "Peter..."  
"I can't believe you did this. I thought you were done stealing things. And then you go out and steal from one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the country?"  
"But it's not--"  
"No. I don't want to hear it."  
Neal fell silent, his gaze dropping to stare down at the floor.  
For a moment everything was quiet, except for the cars roaring by outside of June's house, and the familiar noises of the city.  
Peter took a deep breath, bracing himself. Then he fixed his glare on Neal. "Show me. Show me what you stole."  
Neal sighed, then nodded. He walked over to the closed door separating the main area of his apartment from the hallway leading to his other rooms, and opened it.  
He called softly down the hall. "Mozzie. Come on out."  
Neal crossed back over to Peter and stood next to him, avoiding Peter's glare.  
A moment later the door swung all the way open, revealing Mozzie standing there, looking uncharacteristically restrained. He glanced down at his feet, and Peter followed his gaze.  
Clinging to Mozzie's leg, face almost hidden under a mass of light blonde curls, was a small child, no older than three. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him, wide and innocent. When she saw Peter, she clung tighter, turning to bury her face in the cloth of Mozzie's pants.  
Shock melted the glare off Peter's face. He stared, open-mouthed, at the child. Then he closed his eyes as realization dawned on him.  
"You stole a child." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be late, working on too many fanfictions at once right now.


End file.
